


The Places That I Should Not Go

by lemonhopia



Series: Last Night I Did Things... [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, other members only mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: “Wait, aren’t you married?” That was the first thing to escape his lips when she first kissed them. Well, that and a faint moan that signaled his mind losing control over his body.“Yeah, and?” Her lips twisted into a mischievous grin, words dripping in lust, her eyes reeling him in deeper and deeper despite all the warning signs screaming at his face. “You have what I need, and I’m taking it.”She took one more step closer, intent on invading his personal space. He could feel her breath, warm against his skin.“You're 19, I'm 31. Don't act like we're illegal.”





	The Places That I Should Not Go

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add that this is set to 5 years earlier from It Felt Like Love and Drugs. Yes, I suck at summaries and author notes.

Once again, Dowoon was left to stare at the mosaic-patterned ceiling. The colors and patterns are starting to blur into each other, lines and curves swirling into an unidentifiable mass. He blinked back his exhaustion, he still has a long day ahead of him. 

10:43am, the clock read. 

Hurriedly, he got up from the bed and started gathering his clothes strewn carelessly on the floor, almost losing his balance from stepping on a used condom. 

“Already going home?” The bathroom door opened and Eunji reappeared after cleaning herself up, clad in only a pink satin and lace nightgown. His shirt was the last thing to be put on when she climbed behind him on the bed, arms looping around his waist. “Don't you want a round 2?”

“Eunji-noona, I have an 11:30 class,” He took her hand resting on his stomach and planted a kiss on her knuckles. 

“That's what I love about you, you work as hard as you fuck,” She giggled into his shoulder.

“Noona!” It's funny how they have been doing so much more, but a simple comment like that can get Dowoon all shy, ears turning red at the tips. 

“What? It's true,” She removed her embrace from his waist and let him finally put his shirt back on. “And you're so cute when you call me noona,” 

“What am I supposed to call you then?” 

She shrugged. “Well, I didn't tell you to stop.”

He closed the backdoor behind him, doing the same stop-and-look-around move he does whenever he leaves her house. Sometimes he thinks it's too much effort just to be with her, but what can he do? He wants to be with Eunji, and he will always find a way to do so. 

The rest of his day went by uneventfully, the thought of touching Eunji again keeping him going throughout the week. Dowoon knows well enough that she's a guilty pleasure and not a comfort zone, but he can't help it. The week has been extra overwhelming and she has become the comfort he's been craving for so long. 

Maybe he's just lonely. Maybe he's just not used to being alone in a new city, being a college freshman and all. But he never expected the subtle smiles and good morning's from the regular customer at the cafe he was working at last summer would end up like this.

Large iced americano, extra espresso shot. 

Even when he has stopped working at the cafe, he still knew her order by heart. 

Until one day, he got a tip attached to a piece of paper with a number written in dainty handwriting. Just like her, gorgeous and exuding with confidence. So unlike him, blushing like crazy at the sight of her and could barely get his words out whenever she’s at the other side of the counter. He looked so out of place next to her yet that’s where he always wanted to be. 

“Wait, aren’t you married?” That was the first thing to escape his lips when she first kissed them. Well, that and a faint moan that signaled his mind losing control over his body.

“Yeah, and?” Her lips twisted into a mischievous grin, words dripping in lust, her eyes reeling him in deeper and deeper despite all the warning signs screaming at his face. “You have what I need, and I’m taking it.”

She took one more step closer, intent on invading his personal space. He could feel her breath, warm against his skin.

“You're 19, I'm 31. Don't act like we're illegal.”

His breathing stopped for a moment when she pulled him closer by the belt loops and reached for his back pocket, her breath briefly brushing his neck. Dowoon was left standing alone by the back exit of the cafe without any time to register what just transpired between them.

Later that night, he reached into the back pocket of his jeans to find a sheet of paper folded into thirds. An address, a time, and a date. Just a 15 minute walk and one week wait away. He shoved it into the deepest corner of his nightstand drawer, hoping he would forget her if the letter is out of sight. Still, he couldn't bear to throw it away. Eunji still won't leave a certain corner hidden in his mind.

Several sleepless nights of tossing and turning passed, the taste of her lips and the touch of her hands haunting him in both in his conscious and subconscious. Finally, before the sudden spark of courage is over, he punched her number on his phone. He doesn't have time to think. He doesn't want any time to think.

Dowoon didn't want to allow any space for regret.

Nevermind the shiny gold band on her left ring finger.

Nevermind the hiding, the risk of getting found out. 

‘ok, see you tomorrow -dowoon’

All he could hear was the rush of blood to his head as he typed every letter, like his fingers were moving on their own. The moment his guilty fingers pressed send that fateful night, he knew he had sold his soul to the devil and he would have to go through hell to get it back. 

‘Hubby isn’t home, you know what to do.’

Dowoon’s face lit up when her name popped up on his phone, even though he knows his number isn’t even saved on hers.

Oh well. Second’s not the same, but it’s better than none. 

What’s important is he’s seeing her again. He may not know how many next time’s he has left, but he promised himself he will savor each and every one of them.

He instantly hopped off the bed, grabbed his hoodie and headed out. 

Looking around the sidewalk, he always checks for any neighbors lurking before going around the cobblestone steps leading up the back door. He has mastered this move, sneaking up the steps to the back door left unlocked for him. Then he makes a turn to the staircase, climbs to the second floor, and takes ten steps to the right until he reaches the master’s bedroom. He knows this path like it was his own home. If only it really was. 

Eunji sitting on the bed in an oversized shirt with fabric thin enough to accentuate her nipples, half-lidded eyes and playful smile, that’s what greeted him the moment he entered the room. Dowoon locked the door behind him and joined her.

“I missed you,” She ran her fingers through his hair and rested her hand on his cheek. 

“I was just here two days ago,” He can’t help but smile knowing his presence was missed.

“That’s already too long,” 

“You’re clingy,”

“Only to you,” Hand on his chest, she pushed him down gently to the bed. “And you look tired. Let me take care of you,” She hovered over him, lust-filled eyes undressing as they scanned him from head to toe. 

A kiss landed on his lips. Too soft, unusually gentle, a contrast to how her hands traveled down his body. Teasing, haunting, perfectly manicured nails grazing smooth skin. He let out a gasp that broke their kiss as Eunji's hand made its way between his legs. His breathing grew as strained as the bulge beneath his jeans, grinding against her hand, hungry for friction. 

Moving to straddle him, her lips moved down to his neck. 

“You like that?” Her voice sent vibrations through his skin, earning a faint moan in response, and he couldn't take it anymore. Dowoon tried to flip her over but his arms got pinned down to his sides. His strong arms could easily overpower Eunji’s much smaller frame but he felt powerless under her touch.

“Sshh, I said I’ll take care of you, right?” He hissed at her sudden squeeze on his erection, twitching slightly underneath her, enough to excite but not enough to hurt. Only a shaky nod was what Dowoon managed to answer. Heart beating wildly in anticipation, he watched her guide his arms to take off his shirt, her eyes never leaving him. Eunji's expert hands unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, visibly delighted to find out there was nothing underneath. She licked her lips seductively at the sight, wasting no time in pulling off his jeans, leaving them forgotten by the foot of the bed. 

He inhaled sharply upon feeling her soft fingers wrap and stroke around him, already leaking at the tip. Her mouth soon found his inner thighs, licking a whole line to his tip, tongue lapping teasingly before taking all of him in. A rather loud moan escaped him as he hit the back of her throat. Her moans keep him going as well, the vibrations amplifying his pleasure. 

Dowoon can tell Eunji is loving all the sweet sounds he’s making, one hand gripping the sheets tightly while the other one is tangled in her hair. He's not one to be incredibly loud in bed but she knows just how to push all the right buttons, knows where his weak spots are, even without him telling her. 

Just as he was close to the edge she pulled off of him with a pop, wiping the spit from the corners of her mouth with her thumb. 

Wordlessly, she made a show out of taking off her shirt. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. His hands reach out to grab her waist and she didn't stop him.

Instead, she continued grinding on him, only the flimsy and soaked material of her underwear separating them. He wandered further, his hands exploring her thighs anchored to his sides, to her stomach, then lingering on her breasts. They look so good in his hands. Round, perky, almost disappearing from view when he grabs them. 

“Dowoonie, get the condoms,” Eunji managed to breathe out, a hand moving to stroke him again, much slower this time. 

Dowoon reached an arm out to the nightstand, but stopped upon reaching a few inches from the drawer knob.

“Why don't you get it yourself, you have a better reach than me,” He grinned, enjoying the chance to finally tease her. 

Eunji broke out of her pleasure spell, slapping his thigh playfully. 

“You don't get to tell me what to do, young man,” She narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't stop giggling. Until she felt him twitch under her again. Tearing the wrapper with her teeth, she rolled the condom on at impressive speed. 

“Impatient, huh?” Dowoon rubbed her through her underwear, biting his lip upon finding out how soaked she was. 

“Shut up,” Her stare was sharp but the moan she was biting back was the total opposite. His fingers circled around her faster, pushing her panties to the side this time. 

Not even bothering to take off her underwear, she positioned herself and guided him inside her slowly, taking him in as deep as she can. He sucked in a breath, letting the feeling of her warmth wrapping around him take over his senses. 

She went at a steady pace at first, bracing herself on his stomach that's tensing under her touch. Every grind and swirl of her hips, heaven. 

His grip on her hips tightened increasingly, fingers digging into the soft flesh. 

“Dowoonie, baby, don’t, you're gonna leave bruises,” She struggled to say between moans, and placed her hands on his to soften his grip. 

“Oh, sorry,” His voice was reduced to a shaky whisper. He intertwined their fingers, allowing her to use his arms as support as her pace went more and more intense.

Their sounds filled the room, hot and heavy like that summer afternoon. Skin slapping against skin, labored breathing, and each other’s names garbled in between moans and whimpers. 

Eunji was getting weaker as she neared climax so Dowoon took matters into his own hands. He firmly grabbed onto her hips, still careful not to grip too hard to avoid leaving marks, and started to thrust. The sight of her touching herself with her head thrown back in pleasure was too much and he couldn't get enough of it. He thrusted even harder but slower, earning high-pitched muffled screams from her everytime he goes in. Without warning, he picked up his pace, leaving Eunji a shuddering and whimpering mess as she held on to his chest for balance. 

“I-I'm close,” Her voice was almost all air, nails digging into his chest and shoulders and unable to form any more words.

He was close too. Feeling her clench around him finally sent him over the edge, letting out an shamelessly loud moan as he pulled out to spill all over her stomach and breasts. 

Dowoon pulled Eunji closer to him as soon as she was done cleaning up. He wrapped his arms around her and let her bury her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in her scent as much as he can before he goes back to his cold apartment. 

“I wish I had sex that good all the time,” 

“That's what I'm here for,” Dowoon grinned proudly to himself,

despite the pain of being nothing more than a good fuck. He constantly told himself to not fall, not get any deeper, but she was like quicksand. 

“You know, you're really the clingy one,” She looked up at him, drawing circles on his chest. 

“Well, I like being with you,” No. She didn't want to meet her eyes. Not when she's this close. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair, hoping he can stop himself from blurting out things he will definitely regret later on. 

I like you, was what he wanted to say, but he already knows her answer. It would mean the end of whatever they have, and he wasn't ready for that. 

“Me too,” Eunji whispered.

They already came down from their high but Dowoon’s heart won't stop racing. He clearly wasn't thinking when he tilted her chin up and kissed her. Slow, yet intense. He was kissing her out of love, and she was kissing back out of lust. How long they were going to continue like this, he had no idea. But if this will be the last then he just wanted a memory for himself. 

“Woah, we just finished,” She pulled away first just as he deepened the kiss, hands still resting on his chest. 

“But I'm not- I wasn't trying to.. Can I not kiss you anymore?” Closing his eyes and laying back down, he sighed in frustration. It was no use. This was a stupid move. 

“We agreed right? This,” Eunji shifted to sit up and gestured with her arms. “This is just for fun. Nothing more. No kissing or cuddling or anything more unless we're fucking, that's our rule, right?” Her tone went firmer. 

Dowoon opened his mouth to day something, but he stopped. She was right. He was wrong to fall in the first place. It wasn't Eunji's fault she made him feel validated and taken care of. Once she has taken what she wanted from him, once she finds someone better, someone new, he will be thrown aside. He wanted to run away, but instead he sank down further into the bed. 

The silence between them was not comfortable at all. Nothing more really needs to be said at this point but there are still a lot of things screaming in his mind.

Then the sound of a car getting nearer and nearer broke their silence. They paid no attention to it at first, thinking it was a neighbor, until the sound got too close. Eunji's eyes widened. It was definitely her husband's car, pulling up into their driveway. 

“Fuck, he told me he'll be home late,” 

The two scrambled to put their clothes on, Eunji 4making sure no trace of their encounter was left in the room. There was no way Dowoon can run out the back door without being seen. 

When the front door opened, they looked at each other in panic. 

“Quick, under the bed!” She whisper-screamed at him, shoving him to the direction of the bed. 

“What the fuck, seriously?” 

“What are you gonna do then, jump out the window?” 

“Fine, fine!” Dowoon got down and slipped underneath the bed immediately. Good thing the covers were long enough to reach the floor, covering him completely. 

The space was quite big but it was still hard to breathe as the footsteps got closer. And it was dark. The next thing he heard was the doorknob turning over and over, but failing since the door was locked. 

“Shit,” He heard Eunji mutter under breath. 

“Babe, are you home?” The man's muffled voice came from behind the door. Dowoon clenched his fists, blood boiling at the thought of this guy with Eunji. It was unfair. He can treat her better, love her better, yet she was stuck with someone who can't even satisfy her. But then again, he thought of how his place in her life was so easily replaceable. 

“Open up, why is this door even locked,” The knob turned again, more frantically this time. His heart jumped when the sound of a lock breaking and a door swinging open filled the room. 

“Y-yeah babe? What is it? I was just sleeping,” 

Wow. Eunji's just-woke-up voice. Yeah, he knows it's fake, but it still made his heart lurch at the thought of that side of her, rumpled from sleep and illuminated by the sunlight through the curtains. That side of her was never and will never be meant for him to see. 

The bed shifted with another weight that is not Eunji's. Dowoon took a deep breath and tried to tune out his surroundings but it was impossible. 

“You’re home early,”

“Yeah, the meeting got rescheduled to tomorrow,”

“Did you really break the lock?”

“I did, I thought it was strange of you to lock it,”

“I think it was broken, 

“Hmm, maybe, but it's even more broken now. We'll just get it fixed some other time,”

A series of hushed conversation followed, and a few giggles from Eunji here and there. Dowoon has never felt so insignificant and out of place. He has always known he didn't belong in her life, at least not the way he wanted to be, but having the truth slapped in his face like this didn't lessen the blow. His hands reached for the scratches on his arm and shoulder. They hurt now, more than ever, knowing how easily she has left marks on not just his skin. 

He heard something about going to the store to pick up some stuff, but he wasn't paying any attention anymore. He was livid. Even as the bedroom door opened and closed again, and the footsteps grew fainter from the stairs to the front door, he still didn't want to move. 

“You can come out now,” Eunji sounded cold. 

Dowoon crawled out from hiding and sat on the bed next to Eunji. They couldn't look at each other, both trying to feel the atmosphere to decide who will speak first. 

“I guess I'll just go,” He tried hard to steady the trembling in his voice. 

“Dowoonie, wait,” A hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back down as he got up. 

“What? Let's cut to the chase. I know what I am to you. A plaything. Your boy-toy. The flavor of the month. I get it,” 

He was shaking, fists clenched and gripping the sheets. Eunji didn't answer. She stayed silent, jaw stiff and eyes on the floor. 

“Bye, Eunji-noona.”

Dowoon picked himself up and walked out the door, half glad this whole thing was over and half hoping Eunji would run after him and make him stay.

She didn't. 

Weeks passed with no word from Eunji. Not a text, not a call, nothing. It was better this way, Dowoon thought. These days he was either holing himself up for longer hours in the library to study, or going out more and more with his friends even if it meant crawling to class with a massive hangover the next morning. It's been hard, especially as the autumn chill started to creep into the summer months. He watched the leaves change in color, hoping for the same kind of change in his heart.

Tonight was no exception. 

Same bar, same drinks, same group of friends. Not even Wonpil and Jae's silly banter could make him feel like himself tonight. His thoughts wandered off to that place he was so desperately trying to close off. Everytime he closes his eyes, he sees Eunji's mischievous smile, feels her skin so soft against his touch, and hears her giggles and whimpers in his ear. Her scent still lingers in his every breath, and her taste refuses to be forgotten by his tongue. 

Other guys would kill to be in his place, having a beautiful woman seeking him for her needs. If only they knew how it feels to be called only when he's needed, and not when he's wanted. 

Out of nowhere, his phone buzzed with a name he hasn't seen in so long. 

‘Eunji-noona calling’, the notification read. He cringed at the contact name he didn't have the guts to delete. But wait, a call? That was strange. She would always just text. Dowoon's heart was still pounding nonetheless, and he let his hands do the thinking as he excused himself from their table and pressed ‘Answer’. 

He swallowed hard as he listened for the voice on the other end of the line. 

“Hello? Dowoonie?” He gripped his phone harder, unable to answer right away. 

“Dowoonie baby?” That nickname stirred a buried anger in his subconscious. “I miss you so, so much,” Was she drunk? How dare her call him baby and tell him she missed him when she never made an effort to keep him. Dowoon sat at the sidewalk, seething with rage yet burning with the desire to see her again.

“What do you want,” Finally, he answered, though his voice sounded a lot softer than he intended. 

“I really missed you. That girls’ night out was boring and I'd really rather see you. Let's meet, I'll text you the address.” It wasn't a request. It was a command. He hated her for using him, but hated himself even more for allowing himself to be used. 

The address was a hotel, with a specific room number. Dowoon made his way up the elevators and corridors the receptionist pointed to, and he found himself standing before a door labeled 493. The feeling was familiar yet peculiar. It wasn't too late turn back now, isn't it? He debated himself at the last minute, but his hand still knocked on the door. Just one last meeting and he's done. He will just have to get this night over with. 

The seconds passed excruciatingly as he heard her footsteps come closer. And then the lock clicked open, followed by the door.

“Dowoonie!” Eunji threw her arms around him the moment the door opened, but Dowoon's arms remained pinned to his sides. He wasn't having any of her sweet bullshit. 

“Cut the bullshit, I know what you want.” With that, he pushed the door shut and broke free from her grasp. Eunji just stood there, eyes wide, surprised at his sudden attitude. 

His stare felt like he was burning holes through her, and Eunji sat on the edge of the bed looking up at him. Despite the initial shock, she kept her cool. 

“So, where did you learn to be so rude?” Her grin was taunting, clearly reeling him in for a challenge. 

“Only from the best, ” 

Eunji gasped as he pushed her down on the bed, pinning her by the shoulders. Before she could even react, he crashed his lips into hers, open-mouthed and torrid right away. She moaned at the sensation of him grinding against her, hungry for more friction. 

“Take them off, now,” Dowoon ordered, eyes never leaving her as she obliged, unbuttoning her blouse and throwing off her bra. He was getting impatient though so he pulled her skirt and underwear down in one go, almost ripping the seams. His sweater and jeans were discarded at the same lightning speed. 

Dowoon pulled her up by the arms again so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, his erection pointing at her face when she straightened her back.

“You can take it, right?” He was enjoying the way she gags and whimpers when he hits the back of her throat, her nails digging into her thighs. Her hair was tangled in his fingers as he thrusted even harder, then pulled out suddenly with no warning. 

What a beautiful sight. Eunji was a panting mess, tears threatening to spill from her eyes and spit dripping from the corners of her mouth. When her hand reached down between her legs, he swatted it away, his grip firm on her wrist. 

“You're not touching yourself, understood?” She just nodded in response, letting him take complete control over her for a change. Instinctively, she reached for the condoms on the nightstand, hands surprisingly steady as she rolled it on his hard-on. 

“On your knees,” His voice was low and commanding, and despite her shuddering under his touch, he can tell Eunji loved him being in control. 

Wasting no time, he pushed into her as soon as she got on her knees in front of him, moaning uncontrollably. She didn't have anything to hold on to aside from the pillows, so she held on as tight as she could. 

Oh how he missed her. Her warmth and wetness, her muscles clenching around him at all the right times, and the way she loses control when she comes undone under his touch. 

Especially the way she looks when she's lost in pleasure. He flipped her over because of that, he wanted to see how her face twists into bliss as he hits all the right spots. 

Dowoon grabbed her wrists with one hand and held them over her head, low grunts escaping him as his thrusts got even heavier, throwing in a random swirl of the hips to drive both of them to the edge. With his other hand he propped one of her legs up, allowing him to go even deeper and faster. 

“Fuck- oh- oh god Dowoonie you're so good,” Her hips were bucking to meet his thrusts, and he can feel she's close to climax. He missed this so much. He may be doing this to finally get her out of his system, but he didn't know anymore if that still holds true as he knows he will be craving her again as soon as they break apart. 

She has so much power over him that even when he's the one in control, even when he's the one holding her down and pounding into her relentlessly, it still feels like he is the one in a chokehold. 

“Eunji,” Her name feels so good as it rolls off his tongue, hands caressing every curve of her body he can touch. Finally, the heat pooling in his gut was ready to explode, right when he felt her close in even tighter around him. He pulled off just before shooting his load, making sure to pull her up and continue what he started in her mouth. His thrusts were the same intensity as before, her moans and the sight of her choking on him giving an extra layer of pleasure, then he spilled himself into her throat. 

Dowoon completely savored the view of her looking even more of a mess than before. Dark, lust-filled eyes with tears dripping from the corners. Dainty, perfectly-shaped lips glistening with spit and cum. Absolutely gorgeous as she was dangerous. 

Before she could stop him and before he could change his mind, he picked up his clothes and put them on without another word. 

“Dowoon, wait, please,” Eunji tried to stop him, her voice barely a whisper. 

Dowoon ignored her pleas and headed for the door. 

“Dowoon!” 

He turned his head just as one of his feet was out the doorway. 

“Wait for what? You got what you wanted, right?” 

There was no need to wait for an answer. He didn't want to hear it. Dowoon walked out of the hotel with whatever was left of his sanity, which he knows he won't be able to keep with her still in his life.

The moment he stepped out of the building and into the cold night air, her number on his phone was the first thing to go. He hoped it was that easy to delete her from his memory too. 

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
